The Lion King 2: With A Twist
by Nukascar101 aka RevRav
Summary: This is a lion king fanfic, its mostly the same plot but with Kopa in it, Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of this story, sorry it took so long. In my story Kopa and Mehtuu are real and Scar and Mufassa have survived (That will be explained in a later chapter). Lion king and all it;s characters belong to Disney.  


* * *

All the animals in the Pridelands had gathered around Pride Rock for this special day for this was the day that king Simba and Nala's cubs would be presented. Rafiki walked to the tip of Pride Rock and then held the two cubs up high as the animals cheered. The male's fur was a gold color with blue eyes and the female had a darkish cream color with red eyes.

A few months later a golden male cub with an orange mane tuff on his head came running out of Priderock.

"Wait up Kopa!" a female dark cream colored cub shouts as she runs out of the den.

"Come on Kiara, hurry up" Kopa replied. The two cubs began to walk away but they were stopped in there tracks when they heard a deep voice.

"Where do you think you're going" a very large golden lion known as Mufassa said as he walked up to the cubs.

"Oh hi granddad" Kopa said turning to look at the lion.

"We were just going out to play" Kiara said afterwords.

"Make sure you don't get hurt" another voice said as another lion came up beside the one that was already there, this lion looked very much like the first one but was a little smaller. This lion was Mufassa's son Simba and king of Priderock.

"Yes dad" they both said at once.

"Alright go and have fun now" Mufassa said as the two ran of Nala then came up to Simba's side.

"Stop looking so worried they'll be fine" she said.

"You sure" Simba replied

"Yes, there just like you when you were younger" Nala said.

"Exactly, do you remember how much trouble we got ourselves into" Simba said.

"If a recall you were the one getting into trouble, Nala just followed" Mufassa Said to Simba. Simba smiled at his father as they looked over the Pridelands. He then turned to a meerkat and warthog that were sitting nearby.

"Hey Timon, Pumba I need you guys to keep a close watch on Kiara and Kopa. Make sure they don't get hurt" Simba said.

"Yes, sir" the meerkat known as Timon said in a formal way. "Come on Pumba" he said as he climbed onto the warthog's back and yanked his ear in the direction the two cubs had gone. Timon and Pumba stalked through the grass as they watched the cubs closely.

"I don't think they've seen us Timon" Pumba said. Looking at Timon who looked back at him and nodded his head. When they looked back forwards the two cubs were gone.

"Where are they?!" Timon screamed out.

"I can't believe we lost them!" Pumba shouted as the two frantically searched for Kopa and Kiara who were nowhere near the area they were looking.

"Gone in two seconds" Timon said as he kept searching.

The two cubs were unknowingly on their way to the Outlands as they ran from where their 'babysitters' were.

"Well that was easy. Of all the ones to watch over us dad sent those two" Kopa said.

When they got to the boarder Kopa stopped to look around whilst Kiara walked across a log which was over a river. She stumbled of the other end of the log and onto another cub; the dark cub quickly regained is footing and growled, this startled Kiara as she got up.

"Who are you pridelander" he said as he advanced towards her.

"Back off outlander" Kopa said as he jumped in front of the other cub with his teeth bared.

"You're on our turf" a female cub with a pail cream fur coat said as she came to the side of the dark male.

"Remember what father told us Kiara, never turn your back on an outsider" Kopa said the his sister.

"You always do what daddy says" the other female cub mocked.

"No!" Kiara shouted

"Bet ya do and you too" the dark male said looking at the other two. Seeing they were not in fight mode anymore Kopa relaxed as he watched the two other cubs walk towards the river. "An outsider doesn't need anybody" the dark male said.

"Yeh, we can look out for ourselves" the female added as the both sat on what seemed to be a rock in the river.

"Really?" Kiara asked as she walked towards them, as the male turned to look at her is face turned from smug to horrified as a huge set of jaws came towards them. As Kiara turned to scream Kopa Jumped on the crocodile's head shutting its jaws shut, "Run!" he shouted. Just then the river seemed to come alive as what seemed to be hundreds of crocodiles emerged from it. The four cubs jumped from crocodile to crocodile, dodging snapping jaws and swinging tails. One time Kiara jumped onto a piece of wood where their seemed to be no escape. One crocodile was swimming towards her but then the dark male cub jumped onto the reptile's back causing it to swing its head around in an attempt to catch him.

"Go, I'll distract him!" he shouted at Kiara. Before Kiara could move the dark male fell into the water and all the crocodiles seem to turn their attention on him. When Kiara saw this she jumped from the piece of wood and onto one of the crocodile's head. She reached out and grabbed the dark male's paw and when they crocodile suddenly opened its jaws it sent the two cubs flying and the landed and a branch that was sticking out of the water, the branch led to the Pridelands where Kopa and the other female where already waiting. Kiara and the dark male quickly ran up the branch and jumped off just as a crocodile had snapped it with its jaws.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

After a brush with death the four cubs made it across the river and into the Pridelands.

"That was so cool!" Kiara shouted.

"Yeh did you so those teeth!" Kopa shouted snapping is jaws together to mimic the crocodiles..

"And then you jumped on his head, he would've chomped me right there" Kiara said.

"And you, you were really brave" Kiara said to the dark Male.

"So were you" the other female said to Kopa as she brought herself closer to him

"Yeh and you where really brave too, I'm Kovu" the dark male said to Kiara.

"I'm Kopa" Kopa said.

"I'm Kiara" Kiara said as she slid herself close to Kovu causing him to recoil a bit.

"I'm Vitani" the female said as she circled Kopa.

"Tag, your it!" Kiara shouted as she tagged Kopa.

"Tag, your it" Kopa said as he tagged Vitani. The two cub's laughter stopped when the realized the Kovu and Vitani were not reacting.

"Hey what's the matter don't you know how to play?" Kiara asked.

"Yeh, I tagged you so you have to tag me back" Kopa added, Kovu and Vitani looked at each other and then looked at Kiara and Kopa with a puzzled look. "Oh" Kopa said the he started to jump around growling and then Kiara followed.

"Ah" Kovu said as he was about to mimic them. But as he got into a pouncing position there was a massive roar as Simba stepped in front of Kovu, almost immediately after a lioness jumped from the grass with a roar to confront the male, she was thin but muscular.

"Zira" Simba hissed with a screw face.

"Simba" the female said with an evil smile before going into attack position but then Mufassa came up to the side of Simba with a snarl and then a male lion came to Zira's Side with a low growl, this lion was also thing and muscular, he had a black mane, rich brown colored fur with a darker color around his eyes, piercing green eyes, a beard like fur growth on his chin and a noticeable scar on his left eye. Simba had the upper hand though as half his pride came with Mufassa.

"Scar" Mufassa said to the male in a low voice.

"Mufassa" Scar said in an unusually casual way.

"Nala" Zira said as she looked at Nala.

"Zira" she hissed back.

"Timon, Pumba" Timon said in a relaxed voice "Great now that we all know each other, GET OUT OF OUR PRIDELANDS!!" he then ordered.

"_Your_ Pridelands!" Zira growled at Timon "These lands belong to scar!" she Hissed at Simba.

"I banished you from the Pridelands, now the both of you and your young cubs, GET OUT" Simba said to Zira.

"Oh haven't you met my cubs, Kovu and Vitani" Zira said circling the two cubs.

"_Your _cubs" Mufassa said with a slightly puzzled yet still serious face looking at Zira then at scar.

"Oh there not mine, but I have chosen Kovu to be my heir" Scar said looking down at Kovu.

"Kovu and Vitani were born just days before you exiled us to the Outlands where we have little food less water" Zira said as she did a slight purposeful limp.

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands" Simba said.

"But the children do not, however if you need your pounds of flesh then here, take them" Scar said as he pushed the two frightened cubs towards Simba. Simba took a quick look at them and then looked away. "I knew you couldn't do it" Scar said with an evil grin.

"We're finished here" Simba said before picking Kopa up in is jaws. "Oh no Simba we have merely begun" Scar hissed with a chuckle at the end as he looked at the daggling cub then turned to pick up Vitani rather roughly. Mufassa picked up Kiara by the scruff and Simba's pride walked back into the Pridelands, shortly afterwards Zira picked up Kovu the same way that Scar did with Vitani and the two stalked off to the outlands.

Near Priderock Simba stopped and put Kopa down. All the others accept Mufassa and Nala kept on going. Simba gave them both a slow nod and then they knew what he was going to do, Mufassa set down Kiara and then he and Nala walked back to the Priderock.

Kiara and Kopa gave their father two big grins that then faded away when they saw how serious Simba looked.

"Kiara, Kopa what did you think you were doing out there, you two could have been killed" he said.

"But daddy we didn't mean to disobey you" Kopa said.

"I'm telling this to you because I love you, I don't want to lose either of you" Simba said.

"We know" Kiara said.

"If something happened to the two of you I don't know what I'd do" Simba said nuzzling the two cubs. "One day I would be here, and Kopa I need you to carry on in my place, you are part of the great circle," Simba said and what cut of when Kopa finished it for him.

"Circle of life, I know" Kopa said in an annoyed way.

"Exactly and you need to be careful, as future king," Simba said but was once again cut off.

"Why do I have to be king, why can't Kiara be queen" Kopa complained.

"I don't wanna be queen, it's no fun" Kiara said.

"That's like saying you guys don't wanna be lions, it's in your blood as I am. We are part of each other" Simba said.

At this point in time they sing the song "We Are One" which ends with Kopa and Kiara steering into the sky as two butterflies fly away.

*

In the Outlands two lionesses and one lion are resting in the shade of a termite mound as they watch the other lionesses dig for water and fight over what little food there is. Both the lionesses have a dark cream fur coat and red eyes; one was older and therefore larger. The larger of the two had a pink nose that resembled Scar's and a row of dots under her left eye. The smaller of the two had a pink nose that resembled that of Nala's and had a row of dots under her right eye. The lion which was clearly and adolescent but seemed to be just entering adulthood lay next to the larger of the two females who was about his age and therefore smaller than he was. He had a very light almost white cream fur coat, pure with fur on his belly and muzzle, a black nose like that was the same design as Simba's, dark brown color around his eyes, green eyes, and a dark cream mane that was now starting to grown around his neck and I beard like fur growth very similar to Scar's but smaller. All three lions where thin but muscular and had the claws on their fore paws permanently half-way extended like Scar and Zira. As they watched the rest of pride another lion came up to then and plopped down next to the smaller of the two females.

He was the same age as her which meant he was smaller than the other male but same size as the older female. He had pale grey fur which looked reddish in the sunlight of the outlands, the color around his eyes was darker than the rest of his fur, he had red eyes, almost white fur on his belly and nuzzle, tuffs of fur on his elbows, a very un-kept black mane that was just growing down the center of his neck, bent whiskers, extended claws and a beard like fur growth on his chin that was the same color as his mane.

"Hey Spotty, what you doing?" he asked the female.

"Me, Dotty and Mheetu were just trying to figure out if there was anything to do around here" Spotty said in a bored way. Just then they saw Scar and Zira with the two cubs in their mouths.

"Oh, here comes dad and Zira" Mehtuu said as he got up.

"Don't you mean dad and _mom_" Nuka corrected.

"She's not my mom" Mehtuu said as he stretched.

"I think we'll leave you two to your scolding" Dotty said and then she and Spotty walked off.

Nuka and Mehtuu stood there until Scar and Zira had finally got to them. Scar gently put Vitani down but Zira just dropped Kovu from her jaws. Scar then turned towards the two adolescent males with an unusually warm smile.

"Nuka, Mheetu my dear children how are you" he asked calmly. This got the two other males suspicious.

"We're, ok" Nuka said after a long pause.

"That's good but," Scar paused as his warm expression turned into an angry one. "You two were supposed to be watching them!" he shouted causing his sons to recoil in fear.

"It's not their fault" Kovu said trying to defend the ones he knew as his brothers.

"Yeh we went off on our own" Vitani added.

"Did you know where you where!" Zira shouted at the two cubs causing them to back away.

"The Pridelands" they both just managed to say, the fear evident in their voices. Zira continued to walk closer to them as she spoke.

"What where you doing!"

"Nothing" they both said.

"Who has made us outsiders?!"

"Simba"

"Who dethroned Scar?!"

"Simba"

"What have I told you about them?!"

"We're sorry mother, they didn't seem so bad" Kovu said.

"We thought we could be…" Vitani said but then paused.

"Friends!" Zira shouted finishing Vitani's sentence. "You two thought you'd get to the children and then Simba would welcome you with open arms, what an idea" Zira said sarcastically. Just then Scar went wide eyes as an idea hit him.

"Zira my love, _what an idea_!" Scar said seriously. Zira looked at him for a second but then she realized what he ment. She then turned to Kovu and Vitani.

"Oh you brilliant children" She said as she pulled them closer to her.

"You have the same conniving mind that made me so powerful" Scar said petting Kovu on the head. Nuka made a gagging sound when he did this and Zira snapped her jaws at him while growling. Nuka did a fake laugh out of nervousness. Zira just growled at him before roughly picking Kovu up by his mid section and then walking towards the large termite mound that was their den. Scar did the same with Vitani.

"Uhg, chosen one" Nuka said as he watched his parents go.

When Scar and Zira made it inside the mound the put Kovu and Vitani and a structure that was carved out like a bed.

"We now see the path to our glorious return to _power_" Scar said as he stood over the cubs.

"But we don't want," Kovu began to say but was cut off but Zira.

"HUSH!" she scolded. "Hush my little ones" she said softly.

"You must be exhausted" Scar said softly.

(Melody from "My Lullaby")

Scar: Sleep our little young ones

Let your dreams take wing

Zira: And when Kovu is big and strong

He will be a king

Kovu & Vitani (spoken): Goodnight

Zira (spoken): Goodnight little ones, tomorrow your training intensifies.

Scar: We've be exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense.

Zira: When I think of what that brute did, I get a little tense

Zira: But we have a dream so pretty

That I don't feel so depressed.

Scar: Cause it soothes our inner kitties

And it helps us get some rest.

The sound of Simba's dying gasp

Zira: His children squeling in my grasp

Scar & Zira: His lioness' mourneful cry

That's our lullaby!

Zira: Now the past we've tried forgetting

Scar: And out foes we could forgive

Zira: Trouble is we know it's petty

Scar: but we hate to let them live

Nuka: So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree

Scar: Oh the battle may be bloody

Zira: And that kinda works for me

(Zira throws Nuka off from where they stand then both she and Scar slide down a slanted rock with Scar in front)

Scar: The melody of angry growls

(Scar slide right past Nuka but Zira stops right at his side)

Zira: A counterpoint of painful howls

(Steps on Nuka's tail)

Scar: A symphony of death for my

Scar & Zira: That's our lullaby

Scar: Scar is here

Zira: And Zira's also around

To love these little lads

Scar: Till they learn to be killers

With lusts for being bad!

Nuka (spoken): Sleep you little termites

I mean precious little things

Mehtuu: And when Kovu is big and strong

Zira: He will be a King!

Scar: The pounding of the drums of war!

Zira: The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar!

Nuka: The joy of vengeance!

Mehtuu: Testify!

Zira: I can hear the cheering!

Nuka (unenthusiastically) & Mehtuu: Kovu what a guy

Scar: And our time is nearing!

And then our flag will fly!

Zira: Against a blood red sky!

Everyone: That's our lullaby!!

(End melody)

* * *

For those of you who like the song We Are One, I'm sorry for cutting it out but seeing that Kiara only had like two lines it wouldn't be much different from how it is in the movie. Yes Mehtuu is an Outsider and Scar's son. I really like this. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is more of a filler, I'm caught up in school but it will end soon. Enjoy.

* * *

Scar sat at the entrance to the main termite mound staring blankly at the nighttime sky. He ran through the days training exercises in his head, while Zira trained Kovu he had given himself the task of making sure his own blood sons where ready to stand by the chosen one's side and ensure victory. He was taken from his thoughts by the presence of another lion that now lay by his side, Scar turned to see Zira staring at him with the faintest smile.

"A good day's work my love" she said softly. Scar smiled back and nodded, to him it always seemed that at night when Zira was calm and not a thought of Simba ran through her head her crimson eyes seemed to turn a beautiful sapphire blue.

"Indeed" Scar said simply turning his attention back to the night sky.

"Scar, you know you never told me why you were in the Outlands that first time we met as cubs or where you got that scar from" Zira said moving a little closer to him. Scar sighed.

"Very well, this is how it happened" Scar started.

(Flashback)

A young Taka had his brother Mufasa pinned to the ground; they were on the edge of Pride Rock and rain was pouring down hard. The dark clouds all but blacked out the sunlight.

"Taka! Stop this" Mufasa yelled at his younger brother trying to throw him off. In his mind Mufasa tried to figure out why he couldn't break free of his brother's hold, Taka was after all he smaller and weaker of the two.

"Some King you are! When I beat you then dad will see the error of his ways" Taka snared at his brother, a boiling hate in his heart giving him the extra strength to pin him down. However this strength was quickly lost when an oh so familiar roar erupted behind them.

"What is the meaning of this!" their father King Ahadi shouted as he walked up to the two cubs. He was stalking but carried himself in a low slung and slinky way. He had a long black flowing mane and a small beard like growth on his chin, his nose was black and like that of an outlander, his eyes where the same green as Taka's while his fur was the same color as Mufasa's and his claws where permanently half way unsheathed.

Taka quickly jumped off his brother and shrunk back as Mufasa got to his feet and winced a little when he put some weight on his front left paw.

"Are you alright?" Ahadi asked his eldest son walking up to him, Mufasa looked up at his father and nodded.

"it just hurts a little that's all" he said. Taka tried to sneak away but a booming voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Taka" Ahadi said deeply.

"Y-yes father" Taka said turning around to look at his father who was near boiling with rage.

"How could you! Your own brother!" Ahadi shouted letting the rage take him over.

"I-I didn't meant to" Taka stammered as he cowered.

"Do you realize what you could have done!" Ahadi shouted louder than ever.

"I-I'm sorry" Taka said. Just then Ahadi's rage took over his actions and without thinking he swiped down at his son landing a blow to his face and causing the standing cub to collapse onto the ground like a boulder had fell on him.

"Taka!" Mufasa yelled in fear. "Dad how could you do that!" he shouted at his father who only now had a face that showed confusion and regret.

"No…my son, what have I done" he said softly. Taka slowly rose to his feet wincing in pain and keeping his head down. "Taka, I'm sorry" Ahadi said but all his son did was turn and ran, he ran to the base and then down the side of Pride Rock, then he continued to run throw the grass lands and towards the borders of the Pridelands.

"I'll never forgive you" he muttered as his running slowed to a jog and finally he stopped when he got to the river that separated the Pridelands from the Outlands. He looked into the flowing water which had risen during the rain. One patch of water stopped rippling long enough for him to see a long scar going across his left eye and from the stinging pain and the fact he couldn't open the eye at the moment he knew it was deep.

"You pay father, you and Muffy" he said hatefully before using a log to cross into the outlands and just ran in no particular direction and with no true destination in mind.

(End flashback)

Zira just sat there, silent in utter shock of his story. Scar looked out into the barren land of the outlands with a blank expression on his face. "Yes I know, a shocking and tragic story" he said in a monotone voice.

"Oh my poor Scar, you must have been devastated" Zira said nuzzling the dark lion that didn't even seem to respond to the contact.

"That I was Zira, but that day I was molded into the lion I am today. No longer was I shy and weak, no longer was I Taka" he said as his eyes narrowed. Zira said nothing, she just looked at her mate as a smile slowly graced her face. Scar turned his head to make eye contact, a smirk growling on his own visage. "Rest my love, we have another day of training tomorrow" he said softly.

"Of course" Zira said as she stood and turned to go back into the den. "Sweet dreams my king" and with that she left, into the back of the den where she and the other 'royals' stayed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, not and actual new chapter. I'd just like to say that I'm going to be editing some of the older chapters to fix any grammatical errors, and also that I haven't forgotten about this story. I will definitely be continuing it. Thank you to all those who are following this story, you guys really help encourage me.


End file.
